sortinghatrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Antonio Fernández Carriedo
Personality Antonio is basically the representation of the most cheerful aspects of his country - sun, light, passion, and an optimistic attitude that seemingly cannot be beat. He's as bright as the gold he covets and seems pretty much an all around optimistic and cheerful guy, even if he seems to have horrible luck on the other end of it. For the most part happy and rather easy to please - sun, warmth, and a good plate of food with some company will make him very content. He's a people person and loves to have friends and family all around him, and running around in a group is his idea of a good time. He puts his passion into almost everything he does, even if that tends to make things a little overdone in the end - or at least sometimes makes his magic a bit more potent than he intended. He also loves to romp around in the outdoors, either taking care of plants or just spending his time in it. He also seems to love children quite a bit (not in that way though, you pervs). On top of everything, Antonio's thick. Thick as a brick wall and dense as it, too. He's not stupid, but getting him to notice what's really going on is like trying to put the square block into the round hole - it doesn't really work. He tends to seem to assume the best, which is probably why he tends to be very easily duped. He's extremely gullible if he thinks it'll work out in his or his friends' favours, which tends to play out badly for him in the end. (It's because he thinks they're meaning well, not the other way around!) Don't think you can pull just anything under his eyes, but for the most part he won't notice or care, one of the two. He'll fiercely protect you if he cares about you, but his interest will wane easily if given the chance. (Again: a bit a space case all around.) While Antonio's mostly rather easily pleased, he's also apparently rather easily exasperated and strict when it comes down to it. He got angered easily at Lovino's constant antics when they were younger, often snapping at him (even if he regretted it later). He was cruel and a huge bully in his youth, but he's since mellowed out and finally matured a little, even if he's still as airheaded and dense as ever. (He was that guy you thought would totally end up as a Death Eater and then turned into someone completely different. Go figure.) Unless you get on his bad side, he'll treat you like a good friend and good company. If you are on his bad side, expect a lot of nasty comments and a good (kneeing) kick to the shins. He's also got a bit of a greedy side that he mostly keeps hidden, but it'll show at inopportune moments - namely over things he finds "cute." (Not to mention gold is damn pretty to him.) tl;dr - He's a happy idiot who can still be a bit of a jerk when it comes down to it. Background Antonio Fernández Carriedo was born to a happy and rather affluent Spanish wizarding family, just outside of the sleepy town of Buñol. His family once held a lot of power - spanning along with the growth of the old Spanish empire to the New World, and across the sea, boasting strength that even Britain's greatest could not hold. Sadly, along with the decline of the Spanish Empire, his family's power and wealth began to fade (especially at the hands of a particular English family that they still hold a bit of a rivalry with). After the Spanish Civil War, his family was forced further into hiding, most moving to England to escape the possible purges of Franco's rule. After Franco's death, many started to move back, including his parents. While his parents were laid back and rather content with their lot, the rest of his family clung fiercely to the old glory of their past - which rubbed off on Antonio at an early age. The early days of his childhood were spent romping around his hometown, growing tomatoes, and generally being a normal kid. He grew up believing wholeheartedly in the words of his family and that he was to be the next one to bring glory back to their family's name. His cousin - who lived in Portugal - shared the same view at that age, and the two often had fights, one trying to best the other whenever they would meet. Antonio's aunts and uncles believed fiercely in the status of their blood - anyone who was not a pureblood did not deserve to be a wizard, and those that weren't didn't deserve decent treatment. Antonio clung onto this idea, often being a bully to other boys in his neighborhood because of it. At the age of ten, his parents moved to England, figuring the separation from the rest of the family would do their (highly-impressionable) son some good. Antonio didn't exactly like the change - he was in the land of his family's old rival after all! - but he tried his best to stay happy, like his parents wanted. Perhaps due to their move, Antonio was accepted into Hogwarts, rather than one of the Spanish schools their family traditionally went to. His parents liked the idea though, and encouraged him as he began his schooling. Unfortunately, Antonio's tendency to be a bully followed him, and he was horrible to half-bloods and muggle-borns - just like his family taught him. His reputation for being a troll got him grouped together with two other children, also from out of the country - Gilbert Beilschmidt and Francis Bonnefoy. They became rather fast friends, often pulling pranks and causing trouble all over the school together. (The teachers even called them "the Bad Friends Trio" after all the annoying antics they caused.) Antonio was the more cheerful of the trio, but was often the most cruel - oftentimes more sadistic in his pranks than the other two. Even though he was sunny and spacey, he was cruel to anyone he didn't like. Nothing seemed able to spilt them apart - or at least that seemed to be true until Gilbert was transferred to Durmstrang in their fourth year, leaving the other two alone in Hogwarts. The loss of his good friend changed Antonio drastically, although it was a rather gradual change. While they kept in touch over letters, it wasn't quite the same without the third part of their trio. The loss of Gilbert's rambunctiousness seemingly quieted the other two, and their reign of pranks slowly declined over their last three years. Antonio stayed very close friends with Francis though - although he never seemed to notice the other boy's groping and other advances. During his second year, his parents decided to move back to Spain, although Antonio stayed in Hogwarts, except during break. It was during this time that his family took in a small gaggle of halfblooded children - namely two Dutch children, and one Italian. His parents were friends with their families, and Antonio was slated as a sort of babysitter for them, much to his displeasure. He still clung onto his status as a pureblood, but with time, the children quickly won over his heart. Even after they moved away, Antonio tried his best to keep in touch with them - the Dutch girl becoming like a younger sister to him, and the others having a special place in his heart (minus the Dutch boy, whom he never got along with anyway). Growing up with the children changed Antonio's views on the status of blood over time, and he quickly changed his stance on it as he matured. The Italian - a Lovino Vargas - gave him the most trouble, often kicking and fighting with Antonio, especially over his chores. Antonio wished they had taken in Lovino's younger brother at first, but he grew to have a soft spot for the boy as they grew. That soft spot grew deeper as Antonio himself began to mellow, but he often ignored it, just happy to spend time with Lovino even as the boy moved back home. Antonio wasn't a star student, but wasn't horrible either. He did well in most of his classes, although he usually presented a bit too much force behind his magic, sometimes overdoing his spells. He enjoyed Care of Magical Creatures - the chance to be outdoors and the cute animals were interesting to him - and Herbology - often trying to grow tomatoes in the greenhouses, much to the annoyance of his teachers. At the end of their seventh year, Antonio was much different. He was still cheerful and as dense as ever, but his bullying streak was gone and he left Hogwarts a very different man. It didn't take long for him to wander back to the school though, looking for a job and an excuse to be near his old friends and "charges," who were now attending the school. (Of course, that old reputation of his followed him - even though no one would believe the cheerful Professor Fernández could ever be that cruel!) Relationships Gilbert Beilschmidt TBA Maria Emmeline Jannsens TBA Lovino Vargas TBA Trivia *His wand is made entirely from Spanish materials - a Spanish Oak and a Spanish dragon in particular. He's damn proud of his heritage, okay? *He's a registered Animagus, and can take the form of a large bull at will. (Which he often uses for running around if he's in a hurry.) **Perhaps because of this, his Patronus also takes the form of a bull. *His boggart has taken two different forms: **In his early years, it first appeared as a rather disturbing vision of himself leaking blood all over the place (aka losing his pureblood status, which terrified him). **Currently, it appears as a bully from his youth - a boy from Turkey who was really the only one able to beat him nearly senseless. (Considering Antonio was a pretty big bully himself, this was a big deal to him.) **The Riddikulus charm turns either of them into a tomato. *He owns an Eagle Owl, which he named Acilino. *He's rather into Quiddich, and full-on supports his nation's team and enjoys watching the sport in general. He was actually quite good at it in school, but never pursued it as more than a hobby, much to the disappointment of his team. *While he's not crazy about muggle sports, he knows about football/soccer, and was fairly intrigued by it during the World Cup. (Especially since Spain won!) He played it with children in his hometown when he was young, and still knows the rules fairly decently. He even has a Spanish national team jersey, although his Spanish Quiddich team memorabilia is much more valuable to him. *He's not the best with money. And by not the best, I mean spends it all on his friends and then forgets he needs some for himself. Even though he's a little greedy still, he'll dump the contents of his wallet if it means helping a friend out. *Even though he's lived around English speaking relatives (and his parents, too!) and he's quite fluent in English, he still retains his Spanish accent. While not too heavy to make him hard to understand, it's very present and he'll definitely slip into Spanish if given the chance. *He usually goes by both of his last names - including his mother's maiden name, Carriedo - mostly out of respect for the old traditions. Still, he'll be horribly confused if you call him by Carriedo instead of Fernández - and wonder just how you know his mother. (Do you like her churros, too? They're very good aren't they!)